Moondance
by SugarFics
Summary: Tired, Moon tries to check into the Akala Motel only to find that it has been occupied by none other than Gladion. Type: Null sneaks over to her and befriends her. Infatuated with Moon, he tries to set up the two trainers and it works surprisingly well. It was a marvelous night for a Moondance.
1. Chapter 1

**Well... I just like Gladion. I ship him with Moon so hard! Now, there is a lemon in this story served sour and juicy! I had fun writing this! If lemons bother you and you still read this, that's not my problem. If you don't know what a lemon is, here's a hint: it's sex!**

 **UPDATE: Hey, pervs! If you read this before, then you know what's going on. Don't worry, this isn't a copy or anything. By the time you read this, you'll be reading a more updated version. It may even have a deeper storyline. But much of the stuff is the same or should be anyway. I don't even know what I'm gonna be doing with this yet or just how much change it'll go through. For now, it's just going to make a tad more sense... Of course, these kind of fanfics don't really make much sense to begin with.**

* * *

Moon was tired from her journey. She was on Akala Island and had just spent the whole day training her pokemon and fighting Team Skull and winning the Island challenge for this island. Now she was looking for the hotel around here, having passed it awhile ago. Soon, she saw the hotel up ahead. Anxious to maybe get a room for the night instead of having to camp out, she ran towards it to get a room. There were no cars so maybe she had a chance! Moon was so exhausted but she wanted to get a room so bad that she pushed herself, running to the hotel as fast as she could. But right when she got to the door, a sign said 'No Vacancy'.

"What?!" She said, both distraught and tired.

"I'm sorry, young lady but, it's true. A young man has taken up residence in the room and he's been in there for almost two years now. There's no telling when he'll leave." the woman said.

Moon was so tired that she felt like she was going to pass out. She let out a frustrated huff and knew that tonight was probably going to be another night asleep under the stars. However, she decided to spy on whoever had taken the room because she was so peeved at whoever this person is. She walked up to the door: the screen door was being used to let air in, leaving a full view of the inside of the room. She was surprised to see that it was Gladion who was taking up residence in the room. Him and her weren't really on the best of terms. She scowled at him and sat down on the deck nearby to take a break. She didn't want to risk the possibility of a battle and so decided she was better off not asking to share the room. She leaned against one of the supports on the deck and slid down to sit on her butt. She started to nod off. As she did, she heard the distant clacking of claws on the floor inside Gladion's room. Then she heard something scratching at the door. She opened her eyes and noticed that strange pokemon that Gladion kept with him. It was staring straight at her and she cringed: was it trying to get her?

"What? Do you need to go do your business or something?" He asked.

Null just kept scratching at the door, this time a little more fervently.

"Okay, okay, just don't ruin the door." Gladion said, walking over to his pokemon.

Gladion, without thinking anyone was out there, opened the screen door. He didn't notice Moon was out there nor did he notice his pokemon had an interest in her. Null knew the lady who maintained the rooms and they were fine. Everyone that mattered or was relevant to his stay at this hotel already knew Null enough to leave it alone and Null knew to keep to itself around them... except it hadn't established anything with Moon as of yet. It walked right over to Moon and she backed away fearfully. The pokemon didn't mean any harm however; it was just curious. It sniffed Moon curiously and she froze. However, it ignored her obvious fear and kept sniffing her curiously, occasionally nudging her to test her. After awhile, Moon hesitantly reached up to it and touched its helmet. She realized the moment her hand was on it that this contraption wasn't actually part of its body. Surprisingly, it wasn't metal but wood and very solid wood. She reached under its neck to investigate and see if there was a way to take it off but Null pulled away and hissed. She put her hand back out to where it could see it so that it knew she wasn't threatening.

"I'm just curious." She said.

It moved its face closer to hers, still investigating with tentative sniffs. She could hear and feel its breath through the underside of its mask. She decided to try one more thing. Though she knew that it couldn't feel it, she stroked the side of its mask near where would likely be its temple. It was still wary of her and so kept its eyes on her but it did honestly enjoy the contact. The sound of the mask being stroked was soothing to it. Satisfied with its investigation and confident that she was friendly, it decided to lay next to her for a bit. Null rarely trusted other people and it even mangled Gladion a little when they first met due to his distrust of humans. That was why his clothes were scratched up and ripped. But, Null already felt that it could trust Moon. It remembered how her pokemon were when he faced them: they were willing to do anything for her. They showed that she was a strong trainer and a strong trainer meant a good trainer. If not for them, he probably would have chased Moon off rather than be her friend. Actually, it wouldn't have even been curious about her in the first place and would have stayed in the room.

Moon was surprised when Null sat next to her and laid down, its head in her lap. She was both nervous and curious about the strange pokemon. The mask was still heavy but not as heavy as she expected: she could handle having it in her lap. She ran her hand around parts of the mask, trying to see if there was a way to get it off. Sadly, she couldn't really see anywhere she could take the mask off. So she decide to examine other parts on this pokemon that she could reach. She patted the space up top it's helmet where the protrusion of feathers were coming out of its head. It jolted a little but she kept her touch light as she investigated the area. It relaxed and allowed her to look. She ran her hand up and realized that it was more like a horn with feathers and fur coming off of it. In fact, the more she examined it, it turned out to be more like a type of limb that was possibly used for fighting. It was surprisingly soft. Null was tense with the contact because it wasn't used to gentle contact or any contact for that matter. Even Gladion avoided it with him: they were both weary about being touched. They were both abused in the past, Gladion for not being 'beautiful enough' and Null was a lab experiment: nothing about its life was pleasant other than its time with Gladion. However, Null wanted to see just exactly who this strange trainer was and it wanted her to investigate it. It wanted to see if she would still be accepting of it if she saw enough of it.

She then ran her hand down the back of its neck, past the mask, and into its feather and furred neck. Then to its furred body that had shorter fur. Some patches on it were scaled or smooth patches of skin. Its tail was like a fin from a water type pokemon and its front legs were bug-like. Though nervous of her touch, it allowed her to examine it. It even allowed her to hold one of its front legs to examine, occasionally flexing a claw to show her what was what. She even glimpsed its underside, surprised to see that it was a male. Satisfied with examining the strange pokemon, she went back to rubbing the space on the top of his helmet where his fur was exposed, just below the horn on its head. It eventually relaxed and let out a sigh. Moon started to nod off and eventually fell asleep against the wall, her hand still on top of Null's head, in the same spot she had been petting. Null had also dozed off.

Gladion was surprised Null hadn't come back yet. Null was usually quick when going to the bathroom and hated staying out of Gladion's sight for very long. Worried, he looked outside. He was surprised to see Null lying on the deck; he was never comfortable enough to sleep out of Gladion's sight due to his fear of other humans. What surprised Gladion most was that Null was snuggled up next to their rival: Moon... and they were both asleep. Shocked, Gladion quietly walked up to them. Null's head shot up, Moon's hand sliding off of his head but, he relaxed when he saw that it was only Gladion. Gladion was surprised that Null was even allowing Moon to touch him and even going so far as to rest his head in her lap. The protrusions around the neck of his mask made it a little awkward but they could turn a little and allowed him to kind of rest his head on the ground but not comfortably. Moon's lap made it a little more easy for Null to rest his head a little more comfortably.

"Come on, Null. Let's go inside." Gladion said.

Null looked at Moon and then back at him. He let out a cry as if to say _'but what about her? I can't just leave her here.'_

Showing concern for another human... that was definitely new to Gladion that Null had never done before.

"Let me guess: you don't want her left out here?" He asked.

Null nodded and Gladion let out a sigh, running his hand through his bangs.

"Fine. We'll take her inside." Gladion said.

Null got up carefully and moved out of the way. Gladion knelt down and gently picked up Moon. She was surprisingly light. Gladion felt awkward, already feeling weird from being so close to her. Because of living on Aether Paradise most of his life, he was rarely around people his age, his sister being the closest to his age. And, though he didn't think highly of Moon, he did have a slight crush on her. He also couldn't deny that she was good with her pokemon and she obviously cared. She was strong, too. Stronger than anyone could ever guess. In truth, he envied her strength but right now, having the teen in his arms, sound asleep, caused him to feel something he rarely felt. Flustered, he walked over to his room and opened the door. He placed her down onto his bed gently. He flinched when he put her down: his hand started hurting. He tensed it all the time but it had been damaged from his early days with Null. That arm hadn't been the same since. Null seemed happier with her inside the room with them. Deciding that it might look bad, Gladion closed his door before anyone could see that he had brought a passed out girl into his room.

He looked at her quietly. Gladion didn't trust anyone nor was he quick to make friends or consider her one despite his admiration but Null really seemed to like her. He even got into the bed next to her, his back against her side as he curled up, a pillow propped under his chin. Gladion stared at her, trying to decipher why Null had taken a liking to her so quickly. He was almost jealous. Null took ages to accept him and he had the scars to prove it. However, Null didn't trust anyone at the time. He also has seen her fight with her pokemon before. It probably helped that she was already a trainer. But what puzzled him more was that Null was willing to let her touch him and even pet him from the looks of it. He seemed to enjoy her contact, hence him sleeping with his back against her side and his head resting in her lap earlier. Null typically didn't like contact (or used to) but for some reason, craved hers.

Gladion then stared at her and his eyes started wondering over her form. They were both teenagers so of course Gladion's hormones decide that now would be a good time to kick in. His eyes traced her form, running up her legs and then to her slightly exposed belly where her baggy shirt hiked up. Her breasts were a fair size and definitely enough of a size for him to stare at and wonder just how big they were under that baggy shirt. A slight bulge started to form in his pants. Gladion got flustered but figured since she was asleep, he didn't need to hide his gawking at the moment... bad idea because Null caught the scent of his friend's rising pheromone level. He looked at Gladion in question.

His human wants to mate? Well why doesn't he? She'd be a good mate for him... or so Null wants anyway. He really liked Moon and if prompting Gladion to mate with her would mean keeping her around more, he'd figure out a way to do so. However, the pokemon had no idea how. So he got up and walked over to Gladion.

"What?" Gladion asked him.

The pokemon started laughing at him. He pointed at Gladion's crotch and then at Moon. Gladion facepalmed and blushed while the pokemon laughed. He should have known Null would give him crap for this! But they weren't usually around anyone long enough for him to feel this way. Null smirked and decided to give his trainer a push. A literal push. Null walked behind the flustered Gladion and gave him a hard shove onto the bed right next to Moon. He yelped and fell right next to Moon. He looked at her, his face turning even more red. He then glared at Null but Null smirked, backing away. Null turned off the lights and then went over to his ball, touched his nose to the button and returned himself.

"Seriously?!" Gladion hissed silently.

 _'You're the one with the boner.'_ The pokemon thought to himself as he settled into his ball.

Null obviously didn't get how human manners worked, something his trainer realized he should have probably trained him to know. Gladion was not about to take advantage of a girl while she's asleep. But then he caught the smell of her hair. Something about that smell. He hesitantly scooted closer to her to try and figure out the smell: it smelled like white musk. It wasn't something he smelled much of anymore but one of the Aether workers that helped raise him wore it once. He never forgot that smell. There was also a mix of lavender and a dash of lemon in her scent along with her natural scent. Moon suddenly turned over in bed and Gladion Panicked at first, thinking she was awake. She wasn't but, in her sleep, she put an arm around him. The contact made him flinch and he felt awkward once more and a bit anxious since he didn't like contact. He hated it because he felt confined and whenever his mom had an arm around him or hugged him, it was usually to threaten him. Lily was the only one he used to be comfortable around. But, especially after so many encounters with other Team Skull Grunts, anyone who would do anything to grab him in anyway got punched. But he didn't dare move or else wake her. So he decided to focus on something else to try and manage his rising anxiety. Her hat had slipped off and was off at the side of her pillow. Gladion stared at her. He moved his hand up and gently smoothed out her hair. Her hair felt smooth under his touch, like silk. She stirred but didn't wake; she was so exhausted from her travels that she didn't care if there was an earthquake... or a horny teenage boy lying next to her.

Gladion hated contact, he really did. But she smelled intoxicating to him and the moonlight in her hair made him melt. He honestly, wanted some kind of contact but when he moved to get closer, he felt suffocated. So he scooted away from her and turned away. However, he didn't have the heart to get out of the bed. 'This is close enough.' He thought to himself before letting himself fall asleep.

* * *

Gladion awoke the next morning. Moon hadn't stirred at all. So he carefully crawled out of the bed and went out to train with Null, leaving a note next to the bedside stand.

 _Stay here until you're no longer tired. I rather you're not weak the next time I battle you. - Gladion_

Gladion came back that evening to find that she was still in the bed but her shoes were off and she had the blankets over herself this time. The note had been unfolded. Well, he did technically say that she could stay. Null walked up to her and nuzzled her. She groaned and turned over. Null excitedly nudged her, seeing that she was awake.

 _'Hey! Mate with my human so you stay with him, dammit!'_ it said.

Null didn't get that humans don't mate for life. Null didn't even know much about mating himself other than biological reasons. For all he knows, his kind will mate for life or so that's what was ingrained in him. But that didn't mean it wasn't so impossible for humans to mate for life. However, it was typically unlikely for humans to mate for life... Not to mention Null definitely didn't get social norms very well.

Moon woke up and stretched. She then noticed Gladion and gave him a friendly smile. Gladion had a slight blush on his face.

"Hey!" She said, happily.

"Hey..." He said awkwardly.

Null nuzzled her excitedly.

"Well hey you." She said, petting him.

Gladion stared at her, he grew flustered due to his confusing attraction to her and it made him anxious. He turned his back, facing the screen to hide his flustered face.

"Get out." Gladion said.

"What's the hurry? And anyway, I thought there was a storm heading this way. Are you sure you want me out of here?" Moon asked.

Gladion huffed, remembering that he saw dark clouds in the distance. It was a big one this time, too.

"Okay fine... I'll let you stay longer. But the moment the storm passes, get out." He said, annoyed.

"No need to be so mean." Moon said, sticking her tongue out at him.

Honestly, he felt anxious around her because he liked her but didn't want to. He didn't want to be any more closer to her than he can stand. Why? Because he wanted to be close to her. It felt suffocating to him to be near anyone but wanting to be near her was like wanting to smother himself. Moon meanwhile, was staring at her new companion while he was lost in thought. She did find him kind of cute and so she took this as her chance to look at him. Skinny, tall, piercing green eyes, an impressive jawline, and his sense of style also caught her attention. She always was a sucker for the punk look. She wondered if the rips in his clothing were on purpose or from something else. She smiled, happy to know that yep, his looks at least justifies her crush on him. Gladion catches her staring.

"What?" He asks.

"So... did you rip your clothes on purpose?" Moon asked.

"No." Gladion said.

"What happened?" Moon asked, curious to know.

"Null." He answered.

"This guy did that to you?" She asked, surprised that such a loving pokemon could do that.

"Well you're lucky he likes you. He normally would either run away or attack other humans. Null was a lab experiment and I decided to steal him to get him out of there. That helmet on him was placed on his head to keep him from attacking. But, as you can see with my clothes, that didn't render him completely harmless. My hand especially got the worst of it. It'll seize up in pain when I'm stressed. He damaged a tendon and some muscle in my arm. I feel it in my hand and wrist more than the actual area he hit." He said.

Moon stared at him even more. She felt more sympathetic towards him. Just what was his story anyway? She then looked at Null and smiled.

"You did a good job with him." Moon said.

"Hm?" Gladion asked.

"Null I mean. You've done a good job with him. He went from hating most humans to actually being friendly to someone else. That must have taken a lot of time and patience I'm sure. It also must have hurt to have been scratched by him and not just physically painful. I never would have imagined he would actually be that hostile. That takes a really good trainer to have that kind of patience... and that kind of love for their pokemon. You know, for someone who acts like a big jerk to people, you really are a nice guy. I can see it in all your pokemon." Moon said, hugging Null.

Gladion found himself smiling at that remark and the fact that Moon already had a liking for his partner. Null happily allowed Moon to hug him. Null noticed Gladion's smile.

 _'I know you want this human, too.'_ he said.

"Maybe that's why I like you." Moon said.

"What?!" Gladion asked, surprised.

Moon giggled.

"Oh nothing." She said.

 _'Don't play dumb. I know you heard her.'_ Null chuckled.

Gladion blushed even more but decided to change the topic quickly.

"Yeah, well, he used to not be very good with contact but he can't seem to get enough of you. I'm almost jealous." Gladion said.

Moon frowned. She got up and walked towards Gladion. He backed up when she got within three feet of him. Her eyes narrowed and so she kept walking towards him until he was cornered. She realized why the moment she reached a hand up as if to touch him: he tensed, as if he was going to fight or run away from her.

"Well it's kind of hard to want contact when your own trainer seems to not want any." Moon said.

"I didn-" He began.

"You didn't have to do anything. All I need to do is walk towards you and it's clear that you're not comfortable with anyone getting too close." Moon said.

Gladion walked past her and sat down on a chair. Null walked up to him and Gladion ran his hand over Null's mask. He was surprised to find that Null did in fact love contact. He seemed to beg for more of it.

 _'About time! See, I don't bite. You're hopeless sometimes.'_ Null said.

"It's not like I don't want to pet Null. It's just that I figured he didn't like contact like I did. It's people I have problems with, not pokemon." Gladion said.

"Why?" Moon asked.

"It's a little personal... and something tells me you'll find out anyway. I just rather not say right now." Gladion said.

Moon scooted closer to him. She wanted to see if she could maybe break through some of his walls. In five seconds, Gladion noticed and was about to back away. Null grinned and pushed Gladion from his chair and right on top of Moon and both of them toppled onto the bed. The pokemon made a series of laughing noises before fleeing to his pokeball. Gladion was on top of Moon and he felt himself turn red. Moon kind of gaped up at him... his eyes were much more beautiful up close. She then felt something prodding her thigh painfully. Did he have something in his pocket? What was jabbing her thigh. She looked down and then turned red. That's not coming from his pocket.

Her eyes were dark grey... a color Gladion etched into his mind then and there. Her scent was more intoxicating at this proximity. He could feel her chest against his and her frame under his. This contact was not unwelcome... which is what made it unwelcome to him. But now was not a good time for a boner to be forming in his pants! It was painfully pinned between himself and her thigh. She clearly noticed, too. He got off of her before she says anything about it and sat on the edge of the bed while Moon kind of stayed on her back, dazed. Gladion held his face in his hands, obviously embarrassed.

"I really wish you'd leave." he groaned.

Okay... her new rival obviously has a hard on for her. She stared at him. He was clearly embarrassed and she had no idea how to console him. But, a fire inside of her started to burn and it got hotter the more she looked at him. She wondered just how close he'd let her get if she were to act on this heat forming within her. She stood up and crawled over to him. She decided to test his boundaries to see just how far he'd let her go. After all, maybe spending a night with him wouldn't be so bad... provided he lets her.

Meanwhile, Gladion's mind was racing a mile a minute. Oh god! He must look so disgusting right about now! She might never look at him the same again! In fact, she now has perfect grounds to leave... which would be kind of nice if only there wasn't a storm outside. A hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thoughts and he jolted back and backed himself up against the headboard. Moon crawled after him and he gulped nervously.

"Um... What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Moon rested her forehead against his, dark grey eyes boring into emerald green. Gladion felt heat rising in himself and this especially scared him. He wanted her but he also didn't want her because he did... if that makes sense. Still, Moon decided to tear down another boundary and ghosted her lips over his. At first, she just wanted to see if he'd reciprocate. She wanted to see if he'd respond but now it felt wrong. It seemed that the closer she got, the more he wanted to run away. She decided one kiss to see if he'd kiss back. Whether or not he did anything will decide where they went from there. But now, the more his body protested, the more she felt like she was violating him... was she raping him or something? Maybe she should leave...

Gladion was shocked and he felt so conflicted. One part of him wanted to kiss back and then some while another part wanted to push her away and question what the hell she was doing. She had him pinned to the headboard. Gladion moved his hand up onto her shoulder to push her away but instead, his hand rested there. He wanted this... and he wanted it more than he didn't want it. He moved his arm around her, closing his eyes and kissing back. He ignored his anxiety and focused on her scent and her lips against his. Moon straddled his lap. He felt so confined with her this close but he wanted her close even if it suffocated him to death. All caution had been thrown to the wind. He wanted to see what would happen.

One of his hands was on her waist while the other was against her cheek. Moon shifted on top of his lap and he groaned when her thigh brushed over the bulge in his pants. She smirked against his lips and reached down. She lightly brushed her hand over the bulge and he jolted, the contact startling him. This caused him to pull away, an obvious blush visible on his cheeks. Moon giggled and stroked his bulge again. She was amazed she had gotten this far considering how much he protested at first.

"H-hey! I don't think you shou- ngh!" He groaned as her hand grasped the bulge, voiding his mind of any second thoughts.

She moved her hand up his length tantalizing him before placing a hand on his belt. He stopped her. Why was she thinking about that already? Isn't this a little too fast? They don't really know each other much aside from battles. Still, he couldn't deny the fact that he wanted it but maybe not now?

"Wait... I um... well... I.." He said, not really sure what he was trying to say.

Moon had a feeling that she might be going a little fast or something. Either way, he was still unsure and Moon didn't entirely know what to do but decided she didn't want to stop either. So she kissed him gently, he moved her hand away from his belt. She settled both of her hands on his shoulders instead. She then licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth hesitantly. Her tongue pressed into his mouth and he didn't do much at first, letting her explore his mouth. However, he gained enough confidence to move his tongue against hers. Their make out session got more and more heated the braver Gladion became. She stroked his back gently and he rested his hand on the small of her back.

He started to feel over heated and opted to take his sweatshirt off. He was hesitant at first but Moon seemed to want it off of him, too and so he decided to take it off. Underneath it, he wore a simple red tank top. Gladion felt weird without the sweatshirt, almost cold. Moon looked at him and he tensed under her gaze. He had a few visible scars from having to tame Null. His skin was almost as white as paper because of how he keeps himself so covered all the time. She traced over a very deep scar on his arm. She was intrigued by it because whatever happened here, it was a very nasty scar. The wound must have been crippling. Gladion felt a little more tense and then he felt pain shoot up through the arm she looked at, the scar turning a pink tint. He flinched and even Moon could see the muscle in his arm spasm. He was about to move to grasp it and try to maybe stop it from hurting but Moon took the arm in both hands and gently rubbed it. He flinched in pain but either way, it was going to hurt. She managed to sooth the pain after massaging it gently. She kissed the scarred area affectionately. Gladion felt himself melt at the contact.

He just stared at her and she looked back at him, his face flushed red. That was a very affectionate gesture. She set his hand down and he rested it on her thigh. She brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed him warmly. He didn't question why she was being loving and returned her kiss with just as much affection. Something else aside from arousal started to bloom into life as they continued.

Then she started pulling at his tank top. He allowed her to take it off. Gladion felt self conscious about his pale skin but he had to keep himself covered all the time because he sunburned so easily. Moon didn't seem bothered by his pale skin at all. She ran her hand down his front and he shivered at the contact. For a such a thin guy, he had pretty decent muscle tone. He then pulled her into his arms, his face buried in her neck, taking in her scent. He then kiss her neck, moving his hand under her shirt. He was still light with his touch as he ran his hand up her front, his hand resting on one of her breasts. Though he had taken some kind of initiative, he was still unsure and he was holding her so lightly that she felt like he was handling glass. Moon decided to remove her shirt and see if maybe it will give him more incentive. Gladion turned even more red as he looked at her.

She smiled and scooted forward onto his lap more. Her crotch brushed a now very prominent bulge in his pants that was starting to hurt from staying in his pants. He whined in response as she brushed against it. He grinded his hips against hers to try and relieve some of his arousal and Moon moaned, resting her head against the headboard next to his head. She pressed her hips down against his to feel more of him. But eventually, she just couldn't stand the fact that he had pants on. Gladion was also starting to get annoyed with his pants, too. Moon reached down and grabbed his bag on his waist that was strapped to him and this time, he didn't stop her. Instead, he allowed it, stopping his movements so she could. She took it off. Gladion slid his pants off, Moon still on his lap. She looked down at the bulge in his underwear while her head was resting against his shoulder. She ran her hand along his length gently and he groaned, moving his hips up more to feel more of her touch.

Then Moon boldly reached her hand under his boxers and grasped his dick. Gladion sucked in a breath at that action and she started stroking him off. Gladion moaned more as she continued. One of his hands went from resting on her thigh to groping her butt roughly. But he didn't want her to just stroke him off. He wanted more. So he decided to say something. He was honestly too shy to take action.

"Ngh... Moon... I ugh... I wan- ah! Can we- *gasp*" he said, trying to talk.

"Yeah?" She asked, still keeping her hand on his member but she stopped stroking him.

"Can we maybe do something else?" He asked.

"Like?" She asked.

All words caught in his throat and Moon giggled.

"Looks like I'll have to guess." She said, sliding his underwear off.

He made a grab for her bra. But he obviously had no idea how to take it off. She chuckled and took it off for him. He stared at her body and she looked away, slightly embarrassed. Gladion did not really know what to do but he reached forward and put a hand on one of her boobs but very lightly. She blushed and looked at him. He clearly had no idea what the hell he was doing and this fact was absolutely adorable. Of course, Moon herself hadn't actually done this before but she did read dirty fanfictions before and binged porn when no one is looking. That had to count for something, right?

"You can touch if you want. It's not like I took that off just for looks." She said, pressing his hand more firmly against her breast.

So he groped her breast more. Though still clearly nervous, he started to gain more confidence as he groped her other breast with his other hand. She moaned and leaned into his touch more. However, this was not what he meant when he wanted to do something else and he really wanted her shorts off. So he slid a hand down and pulled on her shorts. She got off of him and sat next to him to take her shorts off, her side still against his to keep some contact. She decided to take both her shorts and underwear off at the same time. Gladion once again stared. She noticed his staring and moved back in front of him, straddling his thighs. He could feel that she was wet against his thighs already.

"So... do you want to do anything?" She asked.

"I uh... I haven't really done anything like this before." He admitted flustered.

"So you literally have no clue, do you?" Moon asked.

"I know the basics. I mean, it's not like I don't know how sex works but I don't really know what you're asking of me here." He said.

"So you're basically going off of biology lessons, huh?" She asked, chuckling.

"Um... you could say that." He said, flustered.

"I haven't done this before either but I at least have some idea. Will I need to show you a few things?" She asked with a teasing grin.

He didn't say anything and she giggled before moving her own fingers down to her own slit. He watched and got even more flustered when he saw her start to rub her own clit. She kept her eyes on him, jarring his reactions as she continued to stimulate herself. She then slid her fingers lower and dipped one inside of herself. Gladion continued watching, unable to tear his eyes away from her. He was enjoying the show more than he'd ever like to admit. She slipped another finger in, leaning back, supporting herself with the other hand. Gladion had a full view of what she was doing now. She moved her hips against her own fingers, moving them faster. Then she felt another hand on her. She stopped and looked to see Gladion trying to do something. There wasn't much he could do with her hand in the way.

"You want to try? Go ahead." She said, moving her hand out of the way and licking her fingers.

He paused and nervously looked at her slit.

"Hey, I'll tell you if you're doing something wrong, okay? Don't worry too much." Moon said.

He still hesitated and Moon sighed, starting to think he didn't want to try just yet.

"Nevermind Glaaaaa-" She said, as he put a thumb over her clit, the rest of his hand against her wet pussy.

Noticing that the spot he was on was particularly sensitive, he rolled his thumb around over it and Moon responded with a slight jerk of the hips and a pleasured hiss escaping her lips. Feeling more confident, he rubbed that area more and used two fingers to investigate it. He figured out that the small nub was her clitoris and he never truly realized just how sensitive one was until now. She was under his command now and honestly... he was starting to love it. He then decided to move on from her clit and put a finger inside of her. She whimpered as he started pumping his finger into her.

"...More." Moon said.

Gladion added another digit into her and then he put a thumb over her clit to stimulate that as well. She moaned and moved her hips against his fingers. He moved his fingers faster and harder when he gained more confidence, a smirk forming on his lips as he added a third digit. He was clearly having fun with this. Moon never thought that feeling something other than her own fingers would feel so much different. She loved it and she loved that he actually took enough initiative to actually move on his own accord and go faster and harder and the stimulation on her clit was a good touch. He was getting the idea surprisingly well and he learned fast. Gladion was definitely not an idiot. Moon looked at him through half lidded eyes and saw a really sexy smirk on his face. She grinned, glad that he was actually enjoying it. She could feel herself reaching her orgasm but, she didn't want to cum just yet. So she stopped him by grabbing his hand. He looked at her, nervous he did something wrong but she smiled reassuringly.

"Not yet." She said.

"What now?" He asked.

Moon smirked and put the fingers that he used on her and put them into his mouth. This move took him off guard but he couldn't say that what he was tasting right now wasn't a bad taste. Then Moon groped his dick again. He sucked in a sharp breath through his nose. Before Gladion could register what she was doing, she bent over and took his dick into her mouth. His head flopped back against the head board, a loud groan escaping his lips.

"Mmm..." He groaned, fingers still in his mouth.

He then moved his fingers out of his mouth after licking them off and tightly gripped the bed sheets. He thrusted against her face, nearly gagging her. Gladion could feel something building but what? He hadn't even stroked himself off before because his mom made a point of it being dirty. But now, none of any of that mattered. He even forgot that he was normally not comfortable with contact. She bobbed her head faster, one hand gently caressing his balls. He then felt himself getting close to cumming.

"Moon... I uh..." He began.

She took her mouth off of him. He felt frustrated and didn't want her to stop but she silenced his protests by placing her lips over his. Oddly enough, he kind of liked that she held off but Moon had only stopped him from talking however. He wrapped his arms around her more aggressively now and he pinned her down. He wanted to finish this. He couldn't take the torment anymore. His dick jabbed against her inner thigh almost painfully as he held her underneath himself. He pulled away and she looked up at him, his eyes blazing green as if he was just going into battle again. She reached up and caressed his cheek, moving his bangs out of the way to see his full face. She looked up at him lovingly and his eyes softened. He faltered, feeling something other than lust for his rival beneath him enough for the feeling to be obvious this time. It made him fearful but he decided to snuff out that fear by sliding himself into her.

"Ah!" Moon said, startled.

It didn't hurt too much, even if it was her first time, it just stretched quite a bit. Gladion waited quietly, his bangs falling through her fingers and against her cheek. He rested his forehead against hers waiting for any indication to move or to pull out. She opened her eyes and looked at him, concern written all over his face.

"It doesn't hurt much, it just feels like a tight stretch." She said, her hand running through his bangs.

"Emphasis on tight." Gladion said, adjusting himself.

"You can move. Just, keep it slow." She said.

He then proceeded to rock his hips against her slowly. She was very tight around him and he almost feared he'd rip her if he were any bigger or went any faster. But the feeling of being inside her was beyond anything he could have ever imagined. He groaned, pushing deeper into her, nearly losing control of his rhythm. However, Moon started to feel more comfortable and started to move against him. Gladion buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent as he picked up a little speed, feeling tortured by the slow pace. Moon lifted her hips up more to meet his, using her legs to push herself up.

"Faster." She breathed into his ear.

Gladion happily obeyed, moving his hips faster. Now this was more like it! Moon spread her legs out more to let him go deeper. Luckily it was storming outside or else the desk clerk might have heard Moon moaning loudly. Gladion started biting her neck to keep himself from making any loud noises that would embarrass him. Of course, Moon was having no problems being vocal. Null could even hear them in his ball and he smiled triumphantly, happy that his mission was a success. Moon could feel herself nearing an orgasm, her knees pressing into Gladion's sides and he was starting to feel his peak coming as well. He went faster and his movements got more erratic. Moon came first.

"Gladiooon!" She moaned loudly.

Hearing her say his name so loudly and feeling her walls clench tightly around his dick sent Gladion over the edge, his orgasm caused his jaw to slacken on Moon's shoulder and he groaned loudly as he came inside of his rival. Both of them laid there, heavily breathing. The storm raged on outside but neither of them cared at all about it. Moon caressed Gladion's back gently as she held him against her. He pulled out and laid next to her. She snuggled against his side and he allowed her to rest her head on his chest. Gladion suddenly started to think rationally again as he came down from the high.

Oh arceus! What did he just do?! He just had sex with his rival! Not only that but... this feeling... this wasn't a mere crush anymore... He needed to leave and soon! But after the storm, of course. He didn't want to risk himself and Null just because he wanted to get away. Moon then got up.

"I'm going to go shower. I don't really feel comfortable sleeping all sloppy like this." She said, walking over to the bathroom.

'Nice ass.' Gladion thought as he watched her walk into the bathroom. He also looked down at his crotch. All sorts of fluid coated him down there and he, too, decided that it was probably a good idea to at least wipe up the mess. He grabbed some paper towels and wiped himself and the bed off. He flinched at the stain. He felt sorry for the maid that will have to get that out. It was a light pink tinted stain, too. Did she bleed? He shrugged and put his pants back on and laid back down in the bed, his mind an ocean of emotion. Moon later came out of the bathroom. Gladion was too busy staring at the wall lost in thought. Moon put her shirt and underwear back on. She turned off the light and then slid in the bed next to Gladion, breaking him out of his thoughts. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his back. He grabbed her hand, at first to push her off of him but he stopped himself, holding her hand as it rest against his abdomen.

He turned to face her, pulling her against himself. She smiled and rested her head against his chest again, her ear over his heart. Moon wasn't expecting things to get like this, much less feel more strongly for him but it wasn't unwelcome for her. Gladion ran one hand through her hair while the other held her around the waist. He wanted her close, his fear of contact gone... and he honestly didn't want to leave her but he had to. For one thing, he can't permit himself to have a girlfriend, not while the Aether foundation and Team Skull needed to be stopped. He was once afraid of touch but now he didn't want to know what being without hers felt like. But, he knew he had to leave tomorrow. First thing in the morning. But for now, he decided to enjoy her company with what little time he had with her. His heartbeat lulled Moon to sleep and her breathing calmed him down enough to drift off.

When Moon woke up in the morning, she noticed that Gladion was gone and a paper on the nightstand.

 _I'm sorry... I can't do this. Please understand._

 _-Gladion_

Moon, however, wasn't going to let him get away so easily.

* * *

 **While technically not my first lemon, this is the first one I was comfortable enough to post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... l um... Here's the next chapter**

* * *

Moon ran into Gladion and battled him a few times later on her journey. He acted as if nothing happened between them and it really hurt. How could he still act cold and callous like that?! But, she never did get the time to talk to him about what happened until they went to Aether Paradise to stop Lusamine. She knew better than to bring their personal drama out in front of Hau and Lillie. However, they were offered to spend a night at the mansion at Aether paradise and they took up that offer. Moon decided to sneak out of her room to finally confront Gladion about what happened. However, now that she knew his story, she knew better than to snap at him for it and anyway, it was hard to say exactly what that night meant. Still though, she couldn't just act like they didn't do anything.

She found his room but he wasn't in there. She looked around for him and found him on a balcony, looking up at the starry sky. The night sky in the Alola region had almost zero light pollution. There were more stars in the sky than Moon could count. She walked up and stood beside him. Gladion was nervous but he knew he'd have to face Moon eventually about what happened. He couldn't keep pretending it didn't happen... especially with his feelings for her nagging him in the back of his mind. He knew he couldn't keep himself away from her forever. She looked at him quietly and then up at the night sky.

"Hey." Moon greeted.

"Hey." He said.

There was an awkward silence. Moon couldn't even figure out how to begin to talk about that. She was hurt that he left but then, it was hard to know what it exactly that night meant to him and not to mention all that he's been through. She came to him to figure out what all that was to him or something but then she was too scared to just ask him. For her, at first, she just wanted to see if she could push his boundaries but then things got more heated than she planned. She just couldn't figure out her feelings for the edge lord but knew that she had a crush or some kind of attraction. But what she really wanted to know was: did he care for her at all? Did any of that mean anything or was it just a one time thing that just... happened? So she opened her mouth to speak but he beat her to it.

"I apologize... for leaving you like that. It's just that I... well I didn't know what to do. I had other things to worry about." He said.

"I can understand why you left. What I can't understand is why you acted like nothing happened." Moon said, pointedly.

"I didn't want it to be obvious that you and I did something." He said.

"Why? It's not like it would have mattered to anyone. Hau figured it out and he's okay with it." She said.

"How did he figure it out?" Gladion asked.

"We forgot to use protection and I was trying to find a way to get a morning after pill. Which I took care of, by the way. It's just that Hau ran into me and he put two and two together. Then he wouldn't leave me alone until I told him who I slept with. Although, with how you acted, he really started to doubt me." She said.

Gladion internally face palmed. He completely forgot that he could have gotten her pregnant... and he started berating himself for not thinking about that. So a morning after pill was a form of birth control, right? Gladion didn't entirely know about birth control but he knew it was important.

"Oh... Who helped you get one?" He asked.

"My mom." She said, fiddling with her hair.

"You're mom?!" Gladion said, surprised.

"Yeah. I didn't know who else to go to so I figured mom would help." She said, sitting on the railing of the balcony.

"She wasn't disappointed?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"She was more disappointed that we didn't use a condom than the fact that I actually slept with someone. She was more than happy to help. She always did tell me that if I ever had sex before marriage, at least be responsible about it. Her logic is that she can't stop what I do away from home but the least she could do is teach me to take precautions. I could be the biggest slut in Alola and she wouldn't care as long as I'm happy and safe doing it. I can always count on her to talk about things whenever I need help." She said with a smile.

"Heh. Well you're mom and my mom are definitely different as night and day. My mom never told me about sex except not to do it. I found out a little more around Team Skull because, well, it's Team Skull so that stuff was normal. I even saw people do it outside on top of a car... which was one of the main reasons why I lived in that Motel. I was home schooled so of course mating and sex was brought up in biology lessons but not a lot of it. I didn't really like hearing about it. Honestly... I was terrified of the subject." Gladion said.

"Well that explains why you didn't know what the hell you were doing. But for someone who was terrified, it sure as hell didn't take you long to get into it." Moon said with a grin.

Gladion blushed.

"H-hey! I wasn't that terrified! Two years ago, I would have ran away the moment you got within ten feet of me. I matured quite a bit since then!" He said, flustered.

Moon giggled and Gladion glared at her while still blushing furiously, making her giggles turn into laughter. He looked so cute!

"For such a punk, you're way more innocent than I expected." She said, laughing.

"You of all people should know that I'm not innocent. At least not anymore." He said, looking over the rail as if something else down below held more interest.

"Yeah but still... it's just fucking adorable that you were the way you were." She said.

He rolled his eyes and face palmed, still blushing. Then Moon continued.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't get on me about protection. With how you were when we first met, I thought you wouldn't have gone all the way if we didn't have a condom." She said.

Silence. He looked confused but also embarrassed like he should know something obvious but doesn't have any clue about it. Moon questioned his silence but then it popped into her head. Does he know what 'protection' even means? He did run away from home at a young age after all not to mention it sounds like his home life wasn't very open about sex at all.

"You... do know what a condom is, don't you?" She asked, hesitantly.

Silence. Gladion blushed and looked away. Moon fell over laughing back onto the balcony while Gladion's blush intensified.

"Even after fucking me, you're still innocent as fuck! Hahahahaha!" She laughed.

"Oh shut up! My ignorance isn't my fault!" Gladion said, flustered.

"You didn't even see a condom at least once while around Team Skull?" She asked through her giggles.

"Honestly, how should I know?" He asked.

"Okay. I'm going to try and explain protection to you. But, I can't guarantee I'll keep a straight face." Moon said, still trying to fight back laughter.

Silence. Moon took that as permission and she was going to tell him anyway.

"Okay, a condom is basically a rubber thing that goes over a guy's penis to prevent pregnancy or getting or giving diseases." She said, still grinning.

Gladion suddenly realized something.

"Ooh... Okay, yeah, I know what a condom is. I just didn't know what they were called or why they were used. Don't they come in those little square packages?" He asked.

Moon fell over laughing again.

"What? At least I know what they look like." He said defensively.

"No. No. I'm sorry. It's just so cute! Hahahahaha!" She giggled before forcing herself to stop laughing.

Gladion turned and scratched his head.

"Hey, I'll probably be laughing with you one of these days. I'm not really taking this personally, it's just a little embarrassing given that I don't know and what it's about." He said, looking out the balcony again, furiously blushing red.

Moon just looked at him and then busted out laughing again. Gladion face palmed but couldn't help but smile. Honestly, it was kind of funny that he didn't know something so important but then it was also kind of sad. He was sure that if only his dad didn't disappear, he'd probably know all of these things. Lusamine used to be such a fun mother and he and his sister could always go to her about anything. He'd like to imagine that she would probably be much like Moon's mother: open and more proud that her children could count on her instead of just being proud of appearance.

"You know, I'd like to imagine my mother would have been like yours if dad hadn't have disappeared." Gladion said.

"Isn't your dad Mohn? You do know that he-" Moon began.

"Manages and owns Poke Pelago? Yeah, I know. But going into the wormholes can sometimes have dire consequences from what I heard. It seems that he has amnesia... He doesn't remember any of us, not me or Lillie." Gladion said, sadly.

"Did you try to talk with him?" Moon asked.

"Of course I did. He just seemed so confused. After awhile, I just gave up and joined Team Skull, hoping to find a way to stop my mother since the Aether Foundation seemed to oppose them so much. But with the way my mother got, I'm not surprised the Aether Foundation and Team Skull joined forces." He said.

"How old were you when your father left?" Moon asked.

"I was about seven. My sister was five." Gladion said.

His tone of voice had dropped, he seemed much more sad. Moon didn't really know how to associate herself with his situation much. In a way, he lost both parents. However, Moon did have one thing similar to his situation. But, it was definitely not the same.

"I guess I can kind of relate. My dad died when I was five." She said.

"From what?" Gladion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was horribly sick. He always had been since I was born. He had been in and out of hospitals ever since an accident that happened before that. The drugs he was on only made his immune system worse and eventually, he just stopped breathing in his sleep. Sad part about all that is that I knew he wasn't going to be around for very long. He nearly died in front of mom and I several times. I just really wish I didn't lose him so soon." Moon said.

Gladion just stared at her.

"My mom did the opposite of what yours did. Instead of obsessing over anything dealing with his disappearance, she threw away everything that was his or put it away somewhere never to be found again. It's... as if he never was around in our lives, you know? All I have of him are a few memories. I know he was so fun to be around and he always cracked jokes. But some days, I'm not sure if I truly remember what he was like or if what I remember is something I made up. It's hard to talk to mom about it. She's almost unapproachable about it. But now, I just have to believe in what I remember. I have to stand by what I remember of him because it's all I do have of him and maybe all I ever will have of him." Moon said, doing everything in her power to not show that it still hurts.

Then, Moon felt an arm around her. She looked to see Gladion and she gave him a confused look.

"Hey, I'm fine. It's not any worse than what you've gone through. I just figured I may as well tell you something I've been through." Moon said.

"Maybe it's not as bad in some aspects but, that doesn't make it any less sad." Gladion said.

"Still, you don't have to-" She began.

"I didn't have anyone there to comfort me in the past two years. I don't wish that on anyone, especially you." He said.

Moon was touched by his gesture. He probably was very alone for the past two years. He did not like anyone in Team Skull and he didn't seem to go to very many people and not to mention he's very young. No one their age should be on their own. Gladion must be very tough to have come this far without people but then, he wasn't truly alone. He had Null with him as well as his other pokemon, two of which need a good relationship with their trainer in order to evolve (she doesn't realize yet that it takes a good relationship with Null to evolve him but neither of them really do). She turned and hugged him. Gladion was at first, uneasy but then he wrapped his arms around her. In the past two years, had he even been hugged? He then separated from her but grabbed her hand.

"Come on." He said, pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" Moon asked.

"My room if that's okay with you." He said.

"Okay." Moon said, following him, her hand enclosing around the one enclosed around hers.

She walked back to his room with him. They went in, both knowing full well what will happen once that door closes behind them. Gladion's room didn't have much in it. Probably had something to do with his mom liking things a certain way. There wasn't even a poster or toy or any kind of keepsake other than a picture of his family. It was a simple room white with a desk, some book shelves with books, a dresser, and a black bed which may have been the only thing Gladion liked about the room. He knew that he was going to make this room more his own possibly... if he could handle staying here. While he did want to make sure the Aether Foundation kept protecting pokemon, he honestly just wanted to try being his age. Live the life that was stolen from him... but he didn't know if that was possible. This room was so pristine that what Gladion really wanted to do... was dirty it somehow. He never felt like it was his ever since his dad left and his mother started treating him like an ornament. She basically turned this room into a prison cell to keep him in when he wasn't out looking pretty for her or doing something useful for the Aether Foundation. But, as long as Moon was willing, Gladion was more than ready to reclaim this room, erase the bad memories associated with it, and make it every bit of his room that he could. He wanted to start with a pleasant memory.

Moon felt a little nervous this time. She was having time to actually think about spending a night with him rather than just being a spur of the moment deal. She half expected this to happen where she would follow him back to his room and they'd sleep together again. But, is this all she wanted her relationship to be with him? Just fuck every now and then? It was hard for her to say at the moment. She didn't know him all that much and yet, here she was, in his room knowing that in a few minutes, she was going to be riding him like a tauros. She knew for sure that she was going to fuck him and love every moment. But she was starting to not like the idea of fucking just to fuck. She wanted it to mean something. She was also getting more attached to Gladion than just her little crush... Dangerously attached. She had a feeling that this might break her. However, she truly didn't know Gladion: he never makes the same mistake twice. He wasn't going to just leave in the morning. Not again...

Gladion turned to close and lock the door behind him, letting Moon's hand go. Moon walked into the room to look around more. A dim lamp next to Gladion's bed lit the room. There wasn't really much to look at. The room was about as empty as a guest room, the only indication that it is his room was the family picture next to his bed. The glass had been cracked and she guessed that it likely happened either when he left or when he returned. She sat on the edge of the bed and saw that Gladion was still by the door. He was also thinking hard. Did she see anything in him other than a fun night? Gladion himself didn't feel like he was worth her time but he fell for her hard. She had done so much for him even if she didn't know that. Even though he hadn't seen everything she had done, she did things that he never had the courage to do. She was amazing in so many aspects... and all he did was run and figure he could just do things behind the scenes. He had so much he should have looked after but he ran and though his main excuse was to save Type: Null, he should have saved his sister. He should have looked after her more. He felt bad about leaving his mother... leaving her must have hurt but he couldn't regret it because Null might have died or still be in misery. Gladion knew Moon and his sister will finish the job that he himself probably should have done but, he knew it was not his battle to finish anymore. He hesitated before walking over to Moon. He could only hope that he could show her a good time in exchange for what she had done and pray it's enough. But, the selfish part of him really just wanted to enjoy the time he had with her while he still had it as well as reclaim this room starting with her. She looked confused at his hesitance. She grabbed his hand and snapped him out of it.

"Are you okay? Do you want to do this or are you having second thoughts?" Moon asked.

"No. This room is just too damn pristine. I was just thinking of ways to taint it." He said, smirking.

"Oh I'm sure we can figure plenty of things out." Moon said, grinning back at him.

"I'm guessing you have condoms?" He asked.

"Of course. I'm not making that mistake again. Just don't always expect me to have them." She said.

"I'll get my own when I get the chance." He said.

"I only have a handful. So make them count. If you don't want one to break, you have to remove one each time you cum. Got it?" Moon asked as she set them down on the nighstand.

"Got it." He said.

He then leaned down and kissed her lips. Gladion was going to make sure her moans filled this room. He pushed her back onto the bed as he deepened the kiss. He licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance and she eagerly complied. She backed up and he crawled after her until she was against the head board, their lips still connected. Gladion ran his hand up and down her side and she reached up and rested one of her hands on his shoulder, the other reached around to the back of his head. Gladion settled his hips against hers, letting some of the weight of his lower half rest against her. Moon could already feel Gladion's prominent boner against her pubic bone. Gladion then re-positioned himself so that his boner was right between her legs and against her entrance. She lifted her hips up a little to feel him more. However, he didn't want to get dirty just yet. He found himself enjoying her lips against his and her tongue in his mouth. He wanted to enjoy every moment he had with her.

He was lingering against her lips. She could tell that much but it wasn't because he was having second thoughts. No, his hips were pressed into hers, his dick firmly against her and though arousing, she didn't really feel like grinding on it. She wasn't going to complain about him kissing her for this long. She too, also enjoyed the contact and if he really did have second thoughts, she didn't mind the thought of just making out and cuddling instead. Gladion's hand moved up from her side and then he caressed her cheek. Then he separated his lips from hers finally before briefly resting his forehead on hers. She looked up into his emerald eyes. She was surprised to see so much passion and affection. She started to get the feeling that he liked her a little more than just as a sleeping partner. He then moved his head down and started to kiss her neck. This was a sweet spot for Moon and she moaned against him in pleasure. Her neck was so sensitive that it almost tickled as he kissed and sucked on her neck.

Gladion honestly wasn't sure if what he was doing was okay with her or not but she seemed to like it. He was only going off of what he remembered seeing at the Team Skull hideout when some of the grunts would be making out in a corner or out in public. Enough of them didn't care if they were openly making out in front of everyone else. Moon seemed to enjoy it though, her hips rubbing against his more. He could feel her crotch rubbing against his hardened dick. After awhile, he stood up and took his sweatshirt and tank top off. Moon also decided to take her shirt off as well. Gladion decided to figure out her bra on his own and was triumphant when he managed to unhook it properly. Moon giggled at him for looking so accomplished. He then blushed but she caressed his cheek and pulled him back down onto her. He smiled and kissed her again, grinding himself against her hips. A small whine escaped the back of her throat as he did so. He could feel her chest against his front, her soft mounds rubbing against him. He groped one and went back to kissing her neck, pressing his hips against hers harder. His hardened cock ground through her shorts harder and she lifted and moved her hips more, increasing the friction. Moon's hand groped his butt, the other one rested on his head as he kept sucking on her neck. Gladion then reached down and pulled her shorts down. He ran his hand over her underwear and smirked when he felt how wet they were. It never did take much to get her wet, did it? She pulled at his pants.

"Trust me, if you start grinding against me with those pants on any longer, they might get stained." She said.

"Oh don't worry, they won't be on for long." He said, helping her with his pants.

His pants came off and he kicked them to the floor. Moon reached down and groped his length through his underwear and he groaned. She was about to get on top of him to suck him off but he pinned her down. Not this time or, not now anyway. She smiled and grinded up against him to torment him a bit and he moaned before shoving his hips hard against hers, almost inserting himself into her and probably would have if it wasn't for their underwear getting in the way. He then moved down her body, leaving a trail of saliva as he licked, kissed, and nipped his way down until he was at her underwear. He smirked when he saw it was mimikyu underwear. It was cute but they were also in his way. So he pulled them off. Moon could feel his breath against her slit. She could feel herself getting even more wet as she waited in anticipation for what he'd do next. He ran his tongue along her pussy, savoring the taste of her juices. He then inserted his tongue inside of her, his fingers on her clit to stimulate her more while his other arm kept one of her legs pinned. Moon moaned and moved her hips against his face. He then had his tongue and fingers switch places, licking her clit while pumping his fingers into her swollen pussy. She moaned loudly and moved against his fingers. Moon could feel herself nearing orgasm as he picked up speed.

"Gladion, I'm going to... ah! I'm going to- Oh Arceus!" She said through her moans.

But at the last moment, he stopped. She squirmed and writhed. She then pouted looking up at him.

"Hey! Don't stop! I was so close!" She whined.

"Nope." He chuckled.

Two could play at this game. She tackled him and he laughed. She bit his neck roughly but without breaking his skin. It was still going to leave a nice bruise though. Gladion oddly found himself liking the feeling. She kept her teeth in his neck as she grinded her wet pussy against his hard cock through his underwear. She grinned when she heard him moan. She moved her mouth from his neck to his shoulder and she sucked his skin but didn't seem to find a decent enough reaction from him. So she bit down again and was satisfied to hear him groan as she did so. She grinned and made sure to leave enough bruising on his neck. She then reached down and rubbed his length, his underwear damp from her wetness rubbing the fabric. He thrusts his length in her hands as she worked her way down his front, giving an occasional nip. She then pulled his underwear off and threw it across the room. She then grinned up at him, enjoying the look he was giving her, his green eyes looking at her in desperation, his mouth slightly agape, and a blush on his cheeks. She then took his length into her mouth. Gladion threw his head back onto the bed as she worked her tongue against his length, bobbing her head up and down as she sucked on his cock. She even took his whole length into her mouth, almost gagging on it but managing to keep her gag reflexes in check. He then grabbed her head and started thrusting into her mouth desperately. She grinned despite half choking on his dick. He was sexy when he took more initiative. He was getting close, too but Moon planned to pull back but Gladion himself pulled out of her mouth right when she planned to get off of him. She looked at him with a pout.

"No fair! I was planning payback!" She said.

"Jokes on you. I like being edged." He said, sitting up.

"How do you know what that means?! I thought that I was your first." Moon said.

"Let's just say, I've looked into things a bit more." He said.

"Well... that's actually kind of hot. But anyway, I'm still going to-" She began.

He seized her lips with his before she could complain further. He crawled back on top of her, grabbing one of the condoms on the nightstand. He then took a moment to put it on, Moon still clinging to him a little. Moon was surprised that he managed to get the condom on correctly without help. He then pushed her back down onto the bed. He rested his forehead against hers as he pushed his cock into her wet pussy. He groaned in pleasure. Moon was not as painfully tight as the first time but, it was tight enough to make him nearly lose control and fuck her right through the mattress then and there. However, he waited for Moon to give him permission. It didn't take long though as she caressed his cheek, moving his bangs aside, revealing his full face. She loved his eyes. She nodded and without hesitation, he started to move. He started out slow but Moon wasn't satisfied.

"Come on, Gladion. I know you can go harder and faster than this. I could fall asleep right now." She said.

"Oh I'll show you." He said, picking up his pace.

Now he was going to town on her. He felt like he was trying to slam her through the bed. Moon moaned loudly, her nails scratching his back as she tried to hold onto him desperately. Gladion had a feeling he was going to get some new scars on his body but he sure as hell knew he wanted these ones. Scars to show good memories rather than the bad just like how he was making a point of remembering this night. She then pushed him up and flipped them over. Gladion was confused but then she straddled him again like back at the motel only his cock was still inside of her. She then rode him, moving her hips up to where he was almost slipping out of her only for her to drop herself back down. He groaned, thrusting up into her hard. She could feel herself nearing an orgasm and she could see he was nearly at his peak, too. Then he sat up, causing Moon to slide back a little but his dick still remained inside of her. He wrapped his arms around her, his lips catching hers and kissing her passionately as he rocked against her. He found himself liking this intimate position even though it did strain him slightly. Moon then felt herself about to cum. She came, whimpering and holding onto him tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Gladion came shortly after, his lips still connected to hers.

They soon parted to breathe properly. Moon buried her face in the crook of Gladion's neck. He rested his head on her shoulder, wondering if they'd ever be more than this... He hated to think that this may be the only thing they'd do. He wondered if they'd ever have a proper relationship. Did she even want one? She wondered the same thing as she rested her head against him. It pained her more than anything. She knew that she had fallen in love with him but she didn't want to say it now... not until after she gets his mother back. She didn't want to know his feeling for sure until she got back. In all honesty though, that's her excuse because she was too afraid and rather get rejected after her fight. Gladion, however, nearly beat her to it.

"I lo-" Gladion stopped himself.

"Hmm?" Moon asked, looking at him.

No... it was probably not a good time to say something

"I'll never forget this." He said, his hand on her cheek, looking her into her eyes with as much affection possible.

 _'Please pick up on my feelings and please feel the same.'_ He thought.

Moon smiled and hugged him.

"Even if I go through a wormhole a million times, I know I won't forget this. I sure as hell won't forget you either." She said.

 _'Please say something. I'm too afraid to say anything.'_ She thought.

Gladion smiled and pecked her on the lips affectionately. He then went to go lay down after throwing away his used condom. He pulled back the covers and patted the spot next to him. She smiled and got under the covers next to him. He pulled her against himself and she laid against him, her head over his heart. Despite how troubled she felt, Gladion's heartbeat calmed her down and lulled her to sleep easily. Gladion, however, held her against himself, his hand stroking her hair. It took him longer to fall asleep. He silently wished time would just hold still. He no longer felt so alone anymore like he did as a Team Skull enforcer. He was happy she was here and honestly, he didn't want her to leave his side ever. But he knew that she and Lillie had their fight to face. So all he could do is get them where they need to go... and pray that he would run into Moon again.

However, he then had an idea. He would see her again. He knew it and he fell asleep, his arms around Moon.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for chapter 2... I know you pervs are only here for the sex scenes. Dirty bastards... but then, what the hell am I saying?! I wrote this! I only wrote this because no one else made a lemon of them on this site and I got impatient. I'm a bit new to lemons mainly because I do get a little nervous about this stuff. I hesitate when typing 'dick' or 'pussy' or 'cock' and things like that. This is probably the first lemon I left posted and do not plan on taking down. Well. Hope you guys enjoyed. More to come... because honestly... despite my hesitance and shyness when writing these... I fucking love it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well back to work. Let's see if Gladion or Moon will get the balls to fess up. (I edited this chapter and previous ones.)**

* * *

Wicke woke them up in the morning. Luckily, Gladion locked the door. They kind of cared more about sleeping than cleaning up the night before. Gladion sure felt sorry for the maid because cum stains are obvious on dark fabric. It wasn't a huge mess but it was obvious what it was. At least there was a waste basket for the condom to go in. Moon still felt a little sticky from the night before. Luckily there was a bathroom in Gladion's room so while Gladion hastily put on pants and went to deal with Wicke, Moon went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She had a feeling though that Wicke already knew or would pick up on things easily.

"Gladion?" Wicke asked, as he opened the door.

He seemed a bit awkward when opening the door to her. Him being in just his pants she didn't mind. He was like the son she never had after all and she's helped him dress several times in the past when Lusamine was too busy to do so. He looked a little flustered when he opened the door.

"Do you know where Miss Moon went? I can't find her." She said.

"Yes. I mean, no!" He said flustered, a blush forming.

Wicke then noticed Gladion's pants were barely on and his neck and collar bone looked like a stoutland tried to bite through it several times without breaking the skin. She also heard someone in the bathroom and then she grinned in realization. She giggled and Gladion grew more flustered. Her young master was growing up so fast!

"Oh there's no shame. It's just that everyone is worried. I won't tell anyone of your little escapade." She said.

"Thank you." He said relieved.

"So, how long has this been going on?" She asked.

"Um... well, it started back at Akala Island but then I kind of left and acted like nothing happened. We talked last night about it and then... well, here we are." He said.

"Act like it didn't happen? That's very rude, especially if it meant something to her." Wicke said, giving him a stern look.

"I won't do it again." He said defensively.

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't hurt her or anything. People do tend to get attached to the person they have their first time with. What about you? Do you feel anything for her or are you two just sleeping together?" Wicke asked.

"No... er, yes? I don't know... I do like her, Wicke. But I don't even know what we are." He said.

"You might want to get that straightened out before it hurts both of you. Trust me, hon, it will hurt if you just leave it like it is. If you like her enough, then I suggest you tell her before something happens." Wicke said.

Gladion just looked down, still somewhat flustered but also lost in thought. She's right and if Moon does go through a wormhole, there's no telling what could happen. She could lose all her memories. Gladion shivered at the thought... or worse, she might never come out.

"I'll leave you two to get ready. I'll go let the others know that there's nothing to worry about." Wicke said with a cheerful smile before leaving.

Gladion shut the door and locked it. He walked over to his scattered clothes on the floor and gathered them up. He also gathered Moon's clothes. He neatly folded them and left them on the bed. Then he walked over to the bathroom and decided to join Moon in the shower. He smirked and hugged her from behind, a rather obvious boner against her butt. She giggled but pushed him off and looked back at him.

"Hey, don't try anything. I just want to get clean. Don't make me turn on the cold water." She said.

"Damn." Gladion chuckled.

"Hey, try again later, alright?" She said.

"Oh I will." He said with a sexy smirk.

So they showered together and helped each other get clean. Honestly, it was hard for both of them not to try something but, they had other things to worry about. Gladion was happy that Moon at least wanted to do that again in the near future. They left for Poni Island that day. Gladion grabbed Moon's hand before she left to go after Lillie on the docks.

"What?" She asked.

"I l-... Just... Be careful, alright?" Gladion said.

He lost his nerve to say anything. Moon smiled and pecked him on the lips. This action surprised Gladion and Moon giggled with how surprised he looked. She affectionately set his bangs aside and gently caressed his cheek.

"I'll be fine. I'm not done with you yet." She said before leaving to catch up with Lillie.

He smiled after her but his time away from her was torture. He wanted to tell her so bad that she meant more to him than just a one night stand. For awhile, he was scared that he would never get the chance. But, he was wrong.

* * *

Moon was at the base of Mount Lanakila, about to challenge the pokemon league. Gladion decided to meet her there. He wanted to battle her one final time but he also wanted to see if she still remembered. He first challenged her to a battle because, honestly, he was too nervous to ask if she remembered anything. But, her flirtatious behavior eased his mind and he knew she remembered everything. It was after the battle when he finally had to gather his nerves and say something... even if accidentally.

"What do you mean not friends? After all we've been through." She said, a little hurt and maybe a little hopeful that it meant something else.

Gladion rolled his eyes and said without thinking much of it.

"Do you really think I'm going to friendzone you after all that?" He asked, annoyed.

He suddenly was surprised at his own words but bit his lip and decided to stand strong. That was technically a confession, right? He blushed slightly but waited for Moon to respond. She seemed a bit surprised at his words but then she smiled and walked up to him. She stopped about a foot in front of him. She was beaming.

"So what's that supposed to mean?" She asked, smiling.

Gladion smiled back, confident that this was definitely not a rejection.

"Something tells me you know damn well what I mean." Gladion said, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you asking me to be something more?" She asked smiling.

"Obviously." He said, hugging her.

She smiled and hugged him back. She never imagined that this would be how she would come to be in a relationship but she didn't want it any other way. Honestly, she truly did love Gladion and couldn't wait to see how a relationship with him would turn out. However, she felt herself getting hot again. She berated herself for getting turned on here of all places, especially when he finally asked her out. It was ruining the moment. Still though, the more she remained in his arms, the harder it was to ignore her arousal. Besides... she started to get curious about doing it outside. She pulled away from him.

"So... want to make up for the loss?" She asked.

"Here?" Gladion asked, surprised.

"What? There's no one around." She said.

He smirked at her. Gladion, however, found it indecent to have sex outside, especially in the cold and on the trail to the pokemon league. She couldn't be serious, could she? Besides, it's not like refusing her this time would be a deal breaker and anyway, he wanted to give her an incentive to see him again later.

"Tempting but why not meet me after you become champion?" He asked.

"Hmm... I'm not sure if I can wait that long." She said, her hand venturing down and groping him.

"Hey!" He said, about to stop her.

"Oh come on! Please? We could go hide behind that giant rock." She said.

He huffed but couldn't stop himself from grinning. How could he refuse her? Especially when her hand is rubbing his dick so tantalizingly. Besides, that rock should be good enough cover, right? He realized quickly that it was going to be hard saying no to Moon.

"You're hopeless. Let's make this quick then." He said, dragging her behind the boulder.

She followed happily, a spring in her step. She was glad that she could now call him her boyfriend. The moment they were behind the rock, she pinned him against it, her lips claiming his as he held her in his arms. Her tongue demanded entrance into his mouth and it didn't take long for him to oblige. She pressed her hips against his, feeling how hard he was. Gladion rolled over Moon and pinned her to the rock. His lips attacked her neck while she undid his pants. He reached his hand up her shirt and groped one of her breasts. She reached into his pants and gripped his dick in her hands, rubbing it. His pants did not fall all the way down so they were still up far enough to provide some cover for him. Gladion then slid Moon's shorts down until they dropped around her ankles, her underwear going with them. His mouth was still on her neck as he started to finger her, making her nice and wet. However, they needed to speed up and Gladion knew this. He then moved his mouth next to her ear.

"We need to make this quick. Someone could come through any minute. Turn around." Gladion said in her ear.

So she turned around, leaning her upper body against the rock. Gladion hastily put a condom on before lining himself up with her pussy and sliding his dick in. She moaned but he quickly put his hand over her mouth, hissing at her to be quiet as he picked up speed. Moon bit her lip as Gladion pumped into her hastily, her own orgasm approaching fast despite everything. Gladion leaned forward, his hand next to her head while the other held one of her hips. Her hips angled back to meet his thrusts, the rock prevented her from moving too much but she didn't need to with how fast Gladion was going. He then bit down on her shoulder gently and Moon whimpered as she felt herself about to cum. Gladion was close, too, the fact that he bit her shoulder made that obvious: he does that to keep himself from making any noise.

"Gladion." Moon cried silently as she came.

He also came, a guttural noise escaping him as he did so, his thrusts getting more erratic as they both rode it out. They rested against the rock for a second as they came down from it. Gladion then pulled out and pulled Moon's shorts back up and then pulled his own pants back over his dick, opting to leave the condom on and throw it away when he had a suitable place to dispose of it. Though it felt a little uncomfortable. Gladion then looked around to see if anyone had spotted them while Moon leaned against the rock, still a bit dazed. Gladion was relieved to see that no one had come through. The lift hadn't even been disturbed either. Gladion then walked over too Moon after checking the area. She was leaning her back against the rock, puffs of fog escaped her mouth as she breathed. He leaned on the rock next to her and put his arm around her. She smiled and leaned against him. They cuddled for awhile and enjoyed each others company while keeping warm. But, it was soon time to leave. Moon then got up and stretched.

"Well that was fun. But I better go become the champion before someone else gets the title." Moon said.

"Don't forget to stop by Aether Paradise afterwards. I've got something for you if you win." Gladion said.

"What? Do I have to win in order to fuck you now? Gee, you're more high maintenance than I thought." Moon joked.

"No. I'll take you any time no matter how many battles you win or lose. I mean I actually have something for you." Gladion said.

"Really? You have a gift for me already?" She said surprised.

"Friend or girlfriend, I would have given it to you anyway. Consider it a thank you gift for helping Lillie and I out." He said.

She smiled and hugged him, pecking him on the cheek before parting. She moved his bangs out of his face affectionately. It was definitely probably her favorite thing to do and while having his bangs moved aside made him feel naked, he loved it when she did this.

"Okay, I'll meet you first thing when I win. But I want a rematch and I don't mean a battle either." She said with a wink.

"I'll be more than happy to oblige. Now go kick some ass." Gladion said, spanking her ass as she walked off towards the lift.

She giggled, rubbing her butt before getting onto the lift. Gladion smiled after her as she went up the mountain. Regardless of whether she won or lost, she would always be a champion in his eyes. Meanwhile, Hau backed away from the ledge of the mountain slowly, blushing furiously. An obvious boner had formed in his shorts much to his embarrassment.

"Okay... She wasn't kidding." He said, shocked.

* * *

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for making this one hasty but I kind of had to given their circumstance. One more chapter after this and it's done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter! Do I have these guys banging too much...? Maybe I should leave one clean romantic moment... this will still have one more lemon though. Go out with a bang! I didn't change this story as much as I thought I would. Kind of a good thing, especially if you're reading this a second time since the move.**

* * *

Moon had won and became the Alola champion. But, she couldn't see Gladion right away due to her family and friends wanting to celebrate at home. She was bummed to learn from Lillie that Gladion couldn't come because he was busy due to cleaning up Aether Paradise from how corrupt it had gotten. Lusamine had dosed everyone there with Nihilego's poison and it had addictive qualities. Luckily, it's not hard to recover from it. Everyone will recover in just a few days. Moon was assured that he was looking forward to a future visit. She was soon able to get out of the house a few days after the celebration. Moon then took Charizard and flew to Aether Paradise. She landed at the docks. She asked around and was told by a worker that she would find Gladion in the conservation area. So she went to the elevator, pressed the button to go to the desired floor. Soon, she was in the conservation area. She followed the walkways until eventually, she saw Gladion up ahead, his back turned to her. She grinned and snuck up behind him. She quickly hugged him from behind and he got startled.

"Miss me?" She asked with a smile.

He relaxed, a small smile on his face as he rested his hand over hers. She let go and he turned to face her.

"Of course I did." He said, pulling her against himself.

She smiled and caressed his cheek, moving his bangs out of his face in the process. She then kissed him, happy to finally have a moment with him. Gladion kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. Her hand didn't leave the side of his face. It was an innocent and loving kiss, nothing sexual about it. They were just happy to finally be together without having to worry about saving someone's life or anything else. It was just him and her. They parted from the kiss for some air and Moon rested her head against his shoulder. He held her, enjoying the closeness. It was funny how he used to feel suffocated if anyone came within three feet of him but now here he was, never wanting to let go of her ever. He ran his hand through her hair and close his eyes. Nothing else mattered for that moment. Except the fact that Gladion remembered that he had something for her.

"Right, I have something for you." Gladion said, reaching into his pocket.

Moon let go of him and backed up. He grabbed her hand and set a pokeball in it. She was surprised.

"This is another Type: Null. It turns out that three Type: Null had been made. One of them is frozen with the others and this one was in the lab where Silvally was made. I know that you're strong enough to raise one. But be careful: it won't listen to you right away. This one doesn't like people just like Silvally used to. But, I know you can raise it successfully. I wouldn't trust anyone else with it. Take it as my thanks for helping my sister and I." He said.

Moon was shocked that he'd give her this pokemon. This pokemon in general, even though not his, meant a lot to Gladion and for him to trust her with it was just unimaginable. Her hand shook with emotion. Her first thought was to release it to meet it but she also knew that releasing it here wouldn't be a good idea. If it's anything like how Gladion's used to be, it might try to kill them.

"Are you sure? I don't know what to say." Moon said.

"I'm sure. It's all yours." He said smiling at her.

She held it in both hands and then placed the ball onto her belt. Gladion had come a long way from who he used to be. He used to not be comfortable around people, a loner, and he hardly trusted anyone much less open up to them. But Moon had helped him so much and meeting her had changed his life forever. She really was the best thing that ever happened to him. Looking at her, she had also come a long way from the trainer he met on route 5. She whined at him for his remark of her lack of self preservation. Heck! He beat her that time with Type: Null making it an easy win for him. He didn't win again after that though. She got stronger every time he saw her again and even more bold and more grown up.

"So what will you do now?" Moon asked.

"I'm not going to be the president yet. Wicke will be running things for the moment. I just stayed here to make sure everything goes smoothly." He said.

"So what will you do in the mean time?" Moon asked.

"I think I'll also finish my island challenge. I hear there's a new champion." He said.

Moon grinned.

"Don't go thinking I'll let you win just because you're my boyfriend." She said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. But, I wanted to know if you'd accompany me on my journey?" He asked.

"Of course I will! I'd be happy to!" Moon said joyously.

"Good. That gives us more time together." He said, pulling her into his arms again.

She smiled and hugged him again. He groped her butt and she jolted in surprise, quickly getting flustered. Then she remembered something back at Mount Lanakila before she battled Hau.

"By the way... Hau saw us last time. He was at the top of the mountain." Moon said.

"Oh... Did he enjoy the show?" Gladion asked with a smirk.

Moon lightly smacked him but he laughed.

"But seriously, did he mention anything or what happened?" Gladion asked.

"He says he saw us making out and didn't see anything else but the obvious awkward boner he had said otherwise." Moon laughed.

"I guess we'll have to be more careful next time." Gladion chuckled.

"Next time? Outside?" Moon asked.

"Hey, the motels and pokemon centers fill up fast because of tourists. We aren't always going to have a room." Gladion said.

"Oh boy! How about we only do it at night time if that's the case? I'm not comfortable with the thought of someone challenging me and then later saying they saw us doing it." Moon said.

"Hey, you started it. I don't really care if anyone sees as long as no one tries to join in." Gladion said.

"Oh my Arceus! I'm turning you into a monster!" Moon said exasperated.

"Yeah, it's funny how you bring in something new and I totally get into it and then you later think it's a bad idea." Gladion chuckled.

"But that was still embarrassing! Hau and I can't look each other in the eye now." Moon said, flustered.

"Well, if you really demand that we have some privacy, we could always come back here. My room is always available." Gladion said suggestively.

"Good idea. Speaking of which, come on. I need you. Now." Moon said, dragging him off.

"Wrong way, sweetheart." Gladion laughed, pulling her in the right direction.

"Um... er... shut up! I knew that!" Moon said, flustered.

* * *

A few weeks later, Gladion and Moon have settled into a nice relationship. They couldn't get enough of each other. Moon's mom quickly had helped her get on some birth control in case condoms wouldn't be enough. This allowed some leeway in case a condom broke. The pair traveling together have gotten into a few fights. Especially with a hot head like Gladion, a fight was inevitable but, they always made up for it or agree to disagree. Anyway, a recent island trial had been hard and between that and Moon's challengers had left little time for Gladion and Moon to have any privacy. Luckily, their next destination had plenty of privacy.

They just got to Poni island. Gladion was on the final stretch of his island challenge. (Don't let the games fool you, island challenges took weeks and sometimes months to complete) Moon, meanwhile, was training her type: Null. It was female and she had just started coming out of her shell more. She had a shy disposition and proved to be more harmless than what Gladion originally thought. She loved receiving affection and her favorite thing in the world are bluk berries. She had just gotten comfortable enough to snuggle with Moon. Luckily, no one has gotten injured from her: though not trusting towards humans, she hated to hurt anyone without reason. Gladion's Silvally was often out of his pokeball and was also having a hard time getting close to his female counterpart. This saddened the male Silvally greatly because he loved making friends and she was the only other one of his kind... or only conscious one anyway. Gladion read in files that the female was meant to be bred. She even had been impregnated by a ditto before but, due to stress, miscarried. Add that to all her other painful procedures, she had it worse than Silvally. She was also considerably younger than him, having been born just that year. The one that is frozen is actually her father, having also been bred to a ditto.

Anyway, the trainers decided to visit Exeggutor Island. Night had fallen and the stars shone even brighter out here on this island: there was even less light pollution. Gladion had started a campfire and they stayed in a small indentation in the rock that had sheltered Lillie and Moon from the rain while they were here. Both trainers were here to both train and also spend time alone together. Out here, it was practically guaranteed that no one would see them. Aether Paradise was buzzing with so much activity that even privacy there had become nearly impossible. The hotels and pokemon centers were full of tourists. So the next best thing the pair decided to do was stay at the most secluded area they knew and that lead them here.

Gladion was waiting for Moon to come back while sitting by the campfire. He realized that she was taking a long time so he decided to go see what was going on. He looked around to find Moon. Then he noticed that the was water glowing blue from a type of algae and floating in the middle of it, on her back, and completely nude, was Moon. The ocean was really calm that night, enabling her to have a leisurely float. Gladion had to stare at her for a minute though because the sight was just so beautiful. It was a clear moonless night, the stars were shining, the water glowed around Moon's body as she laid in the water, providing enough light to see her whole body. Night time sure was the best time for Moon.

"So this is where you went off to. You could have invited me." Gladion said.

Moon was in a shallow area. She stood up, giving her boyfriend a full view of her nude front, illuminated by glowing blue water that just barely touched her crotch and the bottom of her butt.

"I was waiting for you. Care to join me?" She asked seductively.

Gladion got an erection so fast, it startled him. The sight was just so hot. Moon looked at him concerned while Gladion looked like he got kicked in the balls for a second. It didn't hurt him, it just surprised the hell out of him. He looked at his crotch in disbelief. That hasn't happened to him before. His penis went from zero to one hundred in just seconds.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine... I just got really hard really fast. I didn't know that could happen." Gladion said.

"Hooray for insta-boners!" She cheered before laughing.

Gladion smirked and took his sweatshirt and the tank top underneath off. Moon grinned and waited for him, swirling the tips of her fingers in the water. Gladion kicked off his pants and underwear and walked right up to Moon. She looked so beautiful that he couldn't help but take a moment to stare at her. She blushed but waited for him to make a move. He then took her in his arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him while he ran his hand slowly down her back only to grope her butt. His tongue pushed against her lips asking for entrance and she allowed it. He pushed his hips against hers, his erection pressing hard on her pubic bone. Moon pulled him back into deeper water until the water was just under their chests. The water made it easier for either of them to lift or support weight. Moon wrapped one of her legs around Gladion and he ran his hand up and down the underside of her thigh before his hand ventured further up her thigh. Moon parts for air from the kiss while Gladion moves his lips to her neck. Moon gasps as one of Gladion's fingers dips inside of her pussy. She then holds onto him tighter as he puts in another finger and pumps his fingers inside of her.

Though no one was around, Moon was not comfortable making any loud noises outside, especially on a night like this. She bit Gladion's shoulder gently as he continued to pleasure her with his fingers. She moved her hips against his fingers. His dick was still pinned between them so her motions also rubbed her body against him. She then snuck her hand between them and groped his dick. Gladion let out a grunt and she continued to stroke his dick. His fingers stopped moving and he thrusted into her hand as she stroked him off. Gladion then lifted Moon's other leg and lifted her up only to set her back down onto his dick, sliding it into her with relative ease. Moon couldn't stop a moan from escaping her lips as he slowly pumped into her. He kept it slow, hot, and heavy. Moon just held onto him, moving her hips in time with his. Slowly but surely, they both came. Moon came first, crying out in pleasure while Gladion held her tightly. He came not long after, Moon resting herself against him as he came inside of her. Shortly afterwards, he kissed her lovingly. She unwrapped her legs from around him but he still held her.

"There's a rock you could sit on over that way under the water." She said.

So he took her over to the rock with him and sat down with her still against himself. She got off of his lap and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. Nothing in the world seemed to matter to them except each other. They will always love each other no matter what.

Meanwhile, Silvally was staring at Type: Null back at the campfire. She had finally gotten comfortable enough to let him lay next to her. He was quite happy with this fact. She even rested her head on his back, finding it a much more comfortable sleeping position. The warm fire and her new companion's steady breathing were lulling her to sleep. Silvally then nudged her with his beak and she opened one eye to look at him.

 _"So... wanna become mates?"_ He asked.

* * *

 **Well that's the end. Sorry if it didn't seem very long but I think the number of chapters are enough to make up for that. I may update this chapter later on if I see anything needing to be fixed.**


End file.
